How will I recover from this?
by Tvshowfandom15
Summary: Jane is kidnapped and tortured with Maura seeing it all on video in BPD. How will Jane recover from it all and how will their relationship move from friends to much more? And where does Frankie fit into it all, will he be okay?...Rizzles will happen in future chapters hopefully.
1. Jane's 'gone'

I do not own any of the characters in this story or anything in this story except the storyline...

Maura's POV:

It had all happened so fast, one minute Jane was beside me and the next she was gone. I ran frantically into the BPD bullpen to find Korsak and Nina to tell them what had happened but the tears streaming down my face and the fact I was hyperventilating neither Korsak nor Nina knew what was going on and what had happened.

'Dr Isles, is everything okay?' Korsak said softly.

'It's Jane' was all I could bring myself to say clearly through a few quivers in my voice'

'Maura what's happened to Jane, where is she' Nina practically screamed at me.

I just wanted to go back in time to the moment Jane had asked whether or not I would go stand outside of the BPD in the Boston heat to try and cool down as the precinct was nearly 10 degrees warmer than the actual temperature outside and Jane gets moody and cranky when she's too warm. This time around however, I would tell Jane 'no' then none of this would be happening.

'Nina get a lock on Jane's phone now' I heard Korsak shout from across the room bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the present... Jane was gone.

'I can't get a fixed location on Jane's phone, someone who knows what they are doing has disabled the GPS function on her phone, the phone may be turned off but there was some activity earlier showing her moving East from BPD'

I heard Korsak and Nina discussing something quietly as if I wasn't even in the room which was correct in so many respects as my body was stood in the doorway however, my head was definitely elsewhere wondering if Jane is okay or even still alive. Just as I was about to turn and address Korsak and Nina, Nina seemed to have a development with locating Jane.

'The phone is turned on but the GPS has definitely been disabled by someone manually meaning whoever grabbed Jane has disabled it themselves but I can access the camera on Jane's phone, I mean it isn't exactly legal but I'm guessing we all agree that we do what is necessary to get Jane back, am I right?'

'Nina do whatever you need to' Korsak pleads.

'Nina please find Jane' I whisper desperately.

'Okay just give me two seconds to get the software that I need sorted out, it isn't a software that is often used so it may take a few minutes to establish itself'

I know that Nina is doing everything she can but I need her to go faster and activate the camera so I know Jane is okay.

'Feed should be on the screen in 4, 3, 2, 1 and now... Oh god poor Jane I can't watch' Nina practically screams the latter part of her sentence and leaves the room unable to watch what is going on, on the big screen.

'Dr Isles... Maura I don't think you should be in here seeing this, you don't want to see Jane like this, go find Nina and make sure she is okay and go get yourselves a coffee to calm your nerves' pleads Korsak softly.

'I'm not leaving Vince I need to be here, I can't walk out on Jane like this' I practically scream.

On the big screen the only image that can be seen is Jane hanging from chains from the roof, her shirt ripped and red with blood, her own blood. Jane's face is raw with cuts and bruises all over her cheeks, eyes and forehead. There's a man holding a camera filming the torture of Jane but why, was it for pleasure or something else? Whoever is holding Jane's phone must somehow realise that the camera on Jane's phone has been accessed from a remote location, we should have known whoever had Jane would figure it out seen as they had been technology savvy enough to know how to manually disable the phone's GPS. Thank god the software allows the microphone on Jane's phone to be used and for us to be able to listen to anything happening.

'Hello everyone, I would love to introduce myself more formally to you all however, it seems the best thing would be to show you the precious detective we just happened to 'stumble' across earlier today, as you are well aware Detective Rizzoli has sustained a few injuries however they are not life threatening' the voice then started to laugh.

'Okay well, my name is Sargeant Korsak and I can get you anything you want as long as you agree not to touch Detective Rizzoli again' Korsak said in a panicked and shaky tone.

'Hmmmmm what I want... Why don't I give Detective Rizzoli an option of two things and let her choose which one she would prefer, I myself think that's reasonable don't you?'

Oh Jane how do you always manage to get into these situations I say to myself in my head.

'Wakey Wakey detective' the voice sniggers and then punched Jane in the stomach to wake her up.

'Please don't hurt her' I scream as loud as I can.

'Dr Isles I'm so glad you're there'

'Detective, you have two options, I won't hurt your brother who I have my people having a nice day babysitting if you choose the metal pole for your beating which will last approximately 120 minutes and 0 seconds, the other choice is that you can have a beating with a piece of wood for 30 minutes and 47 minutes however, that does mean my 'friends' will kill your brother, the choice is yours'

Just as the voice began giving Jane the two options Nina had returned somewhat composed however, when Frankie was mentioned Nina began frantically pacing trying to contact Frankie and having no such luck, she then tried to locate him however like Jane, Frankie's phone GPS had been disabled.

'Jane we will find Frankie, it's okay choose the wood' Korsak commanded.

'Jane please don't do what I think you're going to do pleaseeee' I pleaded knowing Jane would sacrifice herself for her brother like when the siege of the BPD happened.

'Well dumbfuck it's pretty obvious which one I'm going to choose isn't it, I choose option 3 which is where you go fuck yourself' Jane sneered in a groggy tone, clearly in pain but hiding her vulnerability by trying to make light of the situation.

'You stupid bitch' the voice screamed as his fist slammed 2, 3 maybe even 4 times into Jane's face.

'oh my gosh please Jane, please I'll give you money if that's what you want just don't hurt her' my voice was shaky and tears were streaming down my face again.

'Oh Dr Isles please keep your money, I'm just here to have a little fun. The only thing I want in return is for Detective Rizzoli here to actually play my game otherwise I will just have to play this game with her brother Frankie'

'Okay okay, I choose the first option, the metal pole' Jane whispered.

The next 2 hours we have to endure the sound of Jane screaming we could practically hear the bones in Jane's body breaking. Korsak had tried to remove me from the room several times but I just couldn't leave her, she was so vulnerable and raw, this was the closest I could be to her. Nina couldn't stomach any of what was happening and had ran out to find Angela to make sure Angela was okay and to find comfort from Angela because of how motherly she could be. The whole of BPD were now stood watching Jane be beaten, hit after hit of the pole made everyone cringe. Lieutenant Cavanaugh had seen some of the torture and had addressed every cop in the bull pen telling them that Jane was their main priority right now, all cases were abandoned so they could find Jane. Lieutenant Cavanaugh had also set up a task force for locating Frankie making sure they kept the two situations that we're currently going on separate as he didn't need all the cops on his force running around trying to locate both Detectives Rizolli's. He need one task force to locate Frankie and stay solely focused on him whilst the others were solely focused on finding Jane.

Everything was going full speed ahead, the world was turning faster than I could comprehend. I needed to be alone for a few minutes away from the screams that were coming from Jane. I walked out from where everyone in the BPD was to the ladies room in the bull pen. The mirror image that stared back at me was not of a woman I recognise. 'Jane's screams are going to haunt me forever, I will never forget the horrible sound and knowing there's nothing I can do to help her' I say out loud as I slump to the floor in tears.

Please review and message me ideas and let me know if you like the story, the story will be rizzles in future chapters don't worry ;)


	2. Where's Jane?

Everything _was going full speed ahead, the world was turning faster than I could comprehend. I needed to be alone for a few minutes away from the screams that were coming from Jane. I walked out from where everyone in the BPD was to the ladies room in the bull pen. The mirror image that stared back at me was not of a woman I recognise. 'Jane's screams are going to haunt me forever, I will never forget the horrible sound and knowing there's nothing I can do to help her' I say out loud as I slump to the floor in tears._

 _..._

The days were passing by as a blur, each day was rolling over into the next. The lack of sleep meant I had the inability to function properly, I knew I needed sleep to help everyone at BPD find her but it had been 3 days...4 days..5 days a week? The blur meant that I couldn't even figure out how long Jane had been gone being torchured by the crazy bastard. Frankie had been found safe and sound however, ever since we had located Frankie everytime we saw Jane now was through a CD that was left in front of BPDs doors in a box. We had no way of letting Jane know that Frankie was okay and whoever had been watching Frankie had enough proof to convict Jane that they were still watching over him meaning Jane always chose the worst option of the two choices given.

The first CD that had been dropped off showed Jane being electrocuted and screaming from the top of her lungs, nobody at BPD wanted to watch the video but it needed to be analysed to see if Jane could finally be located. Korsak had been the one to watch the video as Frankie had ran out of the room with Nina not far behind wanting to check on her boyfriend and I, I couldn't bring myself to look at how bad Jane looked. I could have made a long list of all the injuries I could see and that was just the visible injures. I took the elevator down to the morgue where I sat on the floor staring at a picture of Jane and I in LA.

The other videos seemed to get worse, Jane was chained to the ceiling being sliced with a knife, the torture never ending as when they had finally finished torturing her and Jane finally thought she would be able to sleep and try and recover from the beating, the music would start and everytime she passed out they would throw water on her and hit her with a baseball bat to wake her up.

 _..._

Frankie stayed comforting Angela most days asking if there was any way he could help out but everyone knew he blamed himself as he knew Jane was only choosing the worse options because she thought they would hurt him. Angela tried to help out by making everyone her amazing home cooking however, most of the time the food was inedible as Angela had made it wrong because she was a mess. None of us ever told Angela about the horrible food she was serving we all pretended that we had eaten it all and that it was lovely. Angela needed to think that she was helping out some way and this was the only way she knew how to. Nina helped out trying to locate Jane and the man in the videos as best as she could but every effort and attempt she made, she was never successful. Her and Frankie stuck together through it all supporting each other making sure neither of them would end up too tired to help out by taking alternated sleeping times. And Korsak, Korsak hadn't moved from the exact spot he was right at this minute, Kiki bring him fresh clothes to change into every day and some food however, he had only eaten a small amount each day, enough to keep him going through the day efficiently.

But me, I was the one struggling to stay composed. Every time a new CD was dropped off I would go sit on the floor of the morgue and cry whilst staring at the picture of us in LA. At first whenever Kent found me on the floor after I'd passed out he would wake me up and tell me he was going to get me some food to eat and if I wanted I could talk to him but, after the first few times of me screaming at him to leave me alone he finally got the message. Kent was sweet but I just couldn't deal with him and his jokes and positive attitude.

...

'Nina can you please tell me we are close to finding her, I've analysed every video that has been sent, can you still not manage to locate her?!' Korsak practically screamed.

'Hey Korsak we all want my sister home but talking to Nina like that isn't going to help find Jane is it'. Frankie stood in front of Korsak unimpressed with what Korsak had just said to his girlfriend.

'You're right, Nina, I'm sorry I'm just so tired and frustrated I just want Janie home". Korsak pleaded.

Just as Korsak was starting to go through everything the BPD had on this 'case' and Frankie and Nina were starting to do something on the computer, the screen lit up with the Jane hanging from the ceiling with blood pouring off of her. This was the first live video we had seen of Jane in days? Weeks?

'Oh Jane' was all I could manage as I slumped into a seat in front of the screen.

 _..._

'Hello everyone I hope you've all enjoyed my little home movies Jane and I made for you. It seems due to personal reasons I am going to have to cut this whole experience short. Jane was rather entertaining at first however, now I am bored of her. I have fantasised about this for many, many years and I'm glad I got to have my fun even if it did only last only a few weeks. This will be the last video of Jane and I together... For a while. I will be dropping Jane off for you all tomorrow, then in days, months, years however long I decide I will get together with Jane again and we will recreate these videos just for you. I suppose it will be best if one of you breaks the news to poor Jane here about how the past weeks when she chose the worst option each time she didn't need to. It's good to see you Detetctive Rizzoli I hope you're keeping well and haven't been blaming yourself too much. Dr Isles it's good to see your beautiful face again, I just want to let you know that it was also your fault Jane chose the worst option each time. After your colleagues went to check on Detctive Rizzoli we then decided to make things more interesting and show Jane some videos we had of you from a few months ago. Jane however thought the videos were recent and has been enjoying all of that torture for you. The next CD that you find when you find Jane will have a few comments that Jane said about you during her stay with us, I hope you and Jane don't fall out because of it. Then again, if you do fall out just let me know and you are more than welcome to join me I'd happily have your piece of arse in my bed' the Voice was cold and emotionless actually no, the emotion in his voice was something of pleasure and satisfaction.

'You son of a bitch I will find you and I will kill you' Frankie screamed as he launched himself forwards towards the screen as to make a point.

'I swear to God if you hurt Jane anymore than you already have before tomorrow I will find you and I will make you suffer I don't care if I lose my job or go to jail you deserve it you freak' Korsak screamed angrily.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer watching the screen with Jane hardly moving in the background, just as I was leaving I heard the voice say 'Goodbye all of you, Jane will see you tomorrow and oh Dr Isles don't forget that offer'

 _..._

That sick bastard how could he do that to Jane, he made Jane choose and it's all my fault. Jane shouldn't have chosen to take the pain instead of me, I was never going to be beaten or anything but Jane didn't know this. I sighed loudly as I slid down the wall to the floor in my office. I didn't hear anyone enter until I heard the voices.

'Dr Isles...Maura, none of this is your fault. You know Jane protests the people she cares about, she didn't know you was okay she was put in a position nobody would ever want to be in' Korsak pleaded with me.

'Maura, Korsak is right, Jane won't want you feeling like this, you need to be strong for her.' Frankie stated.

'Thank you both of you, do we know where Jane is being...left?'

'No idea I'm assuming he will do the same as he did with the CDs and he will leave Janie outside BPD. I can only hope he will leave her at a hospital but I very much doubt that' the Sargeant said sadly.

 _..._

'Jane? Jane is that you, oh my gosh Jane. Stay still let me call an ambulance it's going to be okay sweetie, please try not to move' I pleaded with her.

*It was getting late and there was nothing else that could be done at BPD. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep but I needed to go home and have a nice long shower and get Jane her spare clothes she kept t my house ready for when we found her and she was in hospital. Here I was saying that Kent was annoying for being too positive and now I'm being positive hoping Jane will at least be alive and the suspect behind all of this will actually drop her off safely to us. As I approached my front door I saw something on the floor, it seemed to be moving slightly but not enough to activate the motion sensored light I have at my porch. Just as I was getting closer I realised what it was on the floor as the light came on beaming down onto Jane Rizzoli beaten to a pulp groaning on the floor in front of my door.*

As I was getting my phone out to call 911 I couldn't understand why Jane had been left already and then when I saw the time I realised it was 3:15am therefore, technically it already was tomorrow.  
I checked over Jane to make sure that my jacket I was holding to her was covering everywhere that she was bleeding from heavily as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

'Jane sweetie stay with me everything's going to be okay' I whispered pleading with her to stay with me.

The sirens roared in the distance, I knew it would be here in less than 5 minutes.

'Jane the ambulance will be here soon, everything will be okay, stay with me please Jane'

The ambulance rolled up and they quickly got Jane onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance and sped off to the hospital. I jumped into my car ringing Frankie on the way to the hospital to let him know everything and for him to let everyone know at BPD.'Frankie I'm not going to lie to you, Jane looks really bad' I whispered with a lump in my throat as the tears streamed down my face.

'Maura we're setting off for the hospital now, make sure Jane is in good hands. Thanks' Frankie quickly said and then hung up.

 _..._


End file.
